Nasibmu, Pein
by Sacchi-yandere
Summary: Pein dengan jurus-jurus terbarunya, author yang numpang eksis lewat cerita, pokoknya kalo mau tau semua, tinggal baca aja! Jangan baca kalo nggak berminat! Abis baca review, pliiiiiiiiisss!*maksa mode:on* Enjoy Reading! Siapin obat sakit perut anda...


**Title: Nasibmu, Pein**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Akatsuki**

**Disclaimer: Udah tau punya siapa, kan? Punya Masashi Kishimoto, lah! #sama sedikit nyelip chara punya Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning: GARING SEKALI, Abal, bikin perut sakit saking lucunya *katanya tadi garing***

* * *

Pein menyodorkan sebuah surat ke Konan.

Konan mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa nih?"

"Surat," sahut Pein. _Heran, cantik-cantik kok agak blo'on, ya? _*Pein ditendang Konan FC*

"Iya, gue tau ini surat, tapi surat apaan?"

"Gak tau gue. Baca aja,"

Konan membaca surat itu. Dengan suara keras,

* * *

"_Yang saya rindukan_

_Konan Edokawat_

_Konan, bokap elo lagi sakit keras. Nyokap lo nangis-nangis. Dia nyuruh gue ngirim surat ke elo. Cepet balik, kuping gue pengang ngedenger nyokap elo nangis, suaranya kayak burung hantu dilindes ban sepeda._

_Salam_

_Ai Haiberak *lho kok*"_

* * *

"In, bokap gue sakit, gue harus cepet pergi. Lo mau anterin gue gak?"

"Ma-"

"Biar gue aja, Konan!" tiba-tiba author muncul.

"Hm… oke, deh. Tumben elo disini? Lagi ngapain?"

Author cekikikan. "Biasa, nginep! Lagi kere! Sekalian gue pinjem computer elo,"

Konan mendengus. "Itu toh, dasar! Ternyata elo lebih kere dari Gayus Tambunan,"

_Tuh, kan… muncul lagi sifat blo'onnya! _Batin Pein. *dilempar Konan FC*

"Ya udah, cepet beresin barang-barang elo, mobil gue udah siap nganter elo ke rumah sakit,"

"Mobil? Emang elo udah bisa nyetir mobil?"

"Ya elah! Kalo ke rumah sakit sih gampang surampang! Tinggal lurus teru….us… kalo udah ada belokan, kita tetep lurus! Gampang, kan? Bayi aja bisa!"

"Blo'on banget, lo! Itu mah bukan ke rumah sakit! Tapi nyari mati! Udah, kita pake angkot aja!"

"Iya, deh!"

Author dan Konan segera pergi. Sepeninggal Konan dan author, di markas…

"Pein-sama, Konan kapan balik?" tanya seorang makhluk gaje.

"Seminggu lagi, kali?" jawab Pein gak peduli. Dia lagi kesel sama Author yang udah bikin kesempatan emasnya berduaan—ehem—dengan Konan gatot alias kaca alias Gatot Kaca.

"SEMINGGU?" seru makhluk gaje tadi.

"Gila, lu, Kis! Pengang kuping gue!"

"Sorry, Leader, tapi… kalo seminggu… siapa yang nyuciin baju kita-kita?"

Pein baru nyadar. "Oh iya!"

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya seorang berambut blonde.

"Dei, lu mau gak, kalo kita suruh nyuciin baju kita-kita?" tanya Pein langsung.

"Nyuci? Ogah gue nyuci baju lo, In! Baunya itu! Kayak tomat busuk ditele'in kucing!"

Pein baru mau nge-Shinra Tensei-in Deidara kalo delapan suara nggak nyahut, "Setuju Dei!" Yap, pemilik suara itu adalah Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu serta Author, ngegantiin Konan.

Pein langsung aja pundung di pojokon istimewanya. "Tobi, elo kan anak baek, kok nyahut juga?"

"Tobi kan Anak Baik.. jadi Tobi nggak mau ngecewain Author, di naskahnya gitu, kok!"

Pein makin pundung. "Emang elo dibayar berapa, Tob?" tanya Pein lagi ke Tobi.

"2.000 rupiah, hehe…"

"Uappaaahhhh?" Pein menyemburkan Kuah Maut no Jutsunya hingga Authornya keracunan.

"Gila, lu, Pein! Author sampe keracunan gini! Elo kan tau dia bukan ninja!" Itachi ngipas-ngipas author, Sasori ambil kotak P3K, Kakuzu meluk-meluk duitnya *lho*.

Akhirnya setelah sekian menit Author pingsan, dia toh akhirnya sadar juga.

"Gila lo, ya! Pengen ngebunuh gue? Dasar, lo! Gue bikin elo makin nista di cerita gue!" ancem author galak.

Pein terbelalak. "Gyaa! Jangan, dooong! Gue udah bosen dibuat nista terus sama seluruh author-yang-tidak-suka-atau-suka-menistakan-Pein di FFN iniiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" akhirnya Pein menyemburkan Jigong Maut no Jutsunya. Kini giliran Kakuzu yang keracunan.

"Kyaaaaa! Kakuzuuu! Bangun, Kuuuzz! Kalo elo mati siapa yang ngebeliin sesajen guee?" Hidan nangis histeris.

"Kakuzu! Bangun! Ntar gue makin keriput kalo elo nggak ngebeliin gue obat anti keripuuut!" Itachi teriak-teriak kayak ikan nelen batu. #Emang bisa?#

"Kakuzu-senpaaaai! Siapa yang mau beliin permen lollipop buat Tobi? Tobi bisa kelaparaaaan!" Tobi nangis bombay.

"Emang elu Cuma makan loli doing, Tob?" tanya Kisame kesel.

"Nggak, sih… eheheh," Tobi senyum-senyum.

"Duh, mana gue belum dikasih uang buat beli pupuk, lagi!" keluh Zetsu.

"Gue juga belom ganti oli," kata Sasori melas.

"Gue juga belom beli makanan burung buat bom gue,"

"Mana si Kakuzu nyembunyiin kunci brankasnya, lagi," Pein nangis tersedu.

Enam pasang mata menoleh kesal ke arah Pein. "Ini gara-gara elo, PEIN!" akhirnya si Pein digebukin sama massa, minta si SBY turun. *abaikan yang ini, readers…*

Ehm—maksudnya, si Pein digebukin semua anggota Akatsuki minus Konan Tobi dan Kakuzu yang lagi tepar tak berdaya.

"Woi, elo bertujuh bisa diem gak, sih? Gue punya cara ampuh buat ngebangunin si Kakuzu ini," Author dengan gaya berwibawa mendekati mayat Kakuzu yang busuk *ditendang Kakuzu ke Australia. Author: "Asyiik! Ke Australiii!"*

"Wah! Tobi Anak Baik mau lihat!" Tobi mendesak kerumunan fans. *abaikan lagi*

Author nyari-nyari sesuatu di saku celananya. "Nih dia," Author nunjukin dua lembar uang Seribu Ryo.

"Ugyaaa!" Hidan kaget sampe mental.

Ternyata Kakuzu udah bangkit dari kuburnya. *yang ini terserah mau diabaikan atau nggak*

"Gue mau!" rengek Kakuzu bak anak kecil.

Untung tangan Author lebih cepat. "Gue gak bilang ini buat elo, Kakuzu,"

"Tapi gue-"

"Gue juga mauuuuuu!" Pein memajukan bibirnya yang sudah maju kea rah Deidara, hingga Deidara terkena Ciuman Beracun no Jutsu-nya Pein.

Untung Deidara langsung sadar.

"KATSU!" Deidara meledakkan bomnya yang ia tempel di jubah Pein sebelumnya.

Alhasil Pein mati ditempat sebelum mengeluarkan Shinra Tenseinya.

Semua anggota Akatsuki minus Konan plus Author menguburkan mayat Pein di Taman Makam Pahlawan. *diiringi lagu Gambang Suling*

"Nasibmu sungguh menyedihkan, Pein…" kata Author lirih, sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

* * *

Okeh! Selesai sudah! Habis trai aut, nih! Ni cerita aja baru dilanjutin sekarang, padahal buatnya udah dari kapan tau, tuh.


End file.
